Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 070
Miracle Soldier Summary Allison continues her 2-1 duel against Willem and Diego with both her and her monsters fighting to stay alive in the duel. Allison pulls all of the defensive tricks she can handle until Xavier arrives and notices the bruises Allison has sustained from the duel. He becomes furious and intends to wipe them both out, but Allison refuses to let Xavier interfere in her match. Allison retaliates by bringing back her "Super Soldier," and she equips it with the trap "Miracle Locus," which allows it to attack twice but become unable to inflict battle damage. However, "Super Soldier's" most significant effects inflicts severe piercing damage to her opponents that wins her the duel. Following the duel, Allison allows the boys to run away. Xavier desires to keep Allison close and protect her, which Allison criticizes as his male ego. She wishes to continue on her own and find her brothers, but Xavier continues to follow her. Meanwhile a few hours after Allison's victory, Leon Kingbury decides to be brave and engage in an Action Duel, coming up against opponent Dean Grey, a Synchro User who possesses the fiendish "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons." Featured Duels Cecil Stimson vs. Victor Kumar The duel continues from an unspecified turn under the Field Spell: "Molten Destruction." Victor has 2100 LP and four cards in his hand. He controls "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" (2600/2100) in Attack Position as well as Continuous Spells "Spiritual Forest" and "Poison Fangs." Cecil has 2500 LP and two cards in his hand. He controls "Needle Burrower" (1700/1700) in Attack Position as well as "Pendulum Statue Red Fairy" (7) and "Pendulum Statue Blue Whale" (2) in his Right and Left Pendulum Zone. Cecil's Turn Cecil Special Summons "Grinder Golem" to Victor's side of the field in Defense Position (3000/300) and Special Summons two Grinder Tokens in Defense Position to his side of the field. "Needle Burrower" attacks and destroys "Grinder Golem." Needle Burrower's effect then inflicts damage equal to "Grinder Golem's" Level x500. Victor reveals Action Card: "Flame Guard" in his hand, which he activates to reduce the effect damage to 0. Cecil sets two cards. Victor's Turn Victor activates Polymerization, discarding "Big Koala" and "Black Sheep #2," acting as a substitute to Fusion Summon "Master of Ox" in Attack Position (4200/3600). "Master of Oz" attacks and destroys "Needle Burrower." Cecil activates "Dimension Wall" to make Victor take all the damage (Victor 2100 > 0). Cecil wins. Allison Kingsbury vs. Willem Ayoub and Diego Lacroix *''Duel continues from previous episode...'' Allison has 2800 LP and two cards in her hand, including "Sacred Crane". She controls "Black luster Soldier - Super Soldier" in Attack Position (3000/2500) and "Envoy of Moonlight" and "Pendulum Statue Red Angel" in her Left and Right Pendulum Zone respectively. She controls Continuous Spell: "Ascending Soul" and one set Spell/Trap Willem has 1000 LP and two cards in his hand. He controls "Black Tyranno" (2600/2100), "Super Conductor Tyranno" (3300/1600), and "Big Evolution Pill." Diego has 4000 LP and two cards in his hand. He controls "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2100) and two set Spell/Traps/ Turn 5: Willem Allison begins hunting for Action Cards again, causing Willem and Diego to give chase. Willem Normal Summons "Ultimate Tyranno" (3000/2200). Willem equips "Ultimate Tyranno" with "Raise Body Heat" increasing "Ultimate Tyranno's" ATK/DEF by 300 (3000/2200 > 3300/2500). "Ultimate Tyranno" attacks and destroys "Super Soldier" (Allison 2800 > 2500). Allison activates "Super Soldier's" effect to Special Summon a "Gaia the Fierce Knight" monster from her hand, Deck, or Graveyard, selecting "Awakened Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Defense Position. Diego activates "De-Fusion," returning "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" to his Extra Deck to Special Summon both copies of "Thunder Dragon" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (1600/1500). Diego then activates "Ceasfire" to inflict 500 damage to Allison for each Effect Monster on the field, and there are five. Allison activates "Rose Spirit" in her hand, discarding it force Diego" to take all of the Effect Damage instead (Diego 4000 > 1500). "Black Tyranno" can attack all of Allison's monsters, so it attacks and destroys "Awakened Gaia." Allison fends off Diego and Willem to get to an Action Card. "Super Conductor Tyranno" attacks directly. Allison activates Action Card: "Damage Vanish" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Turn 6: Diego Diego switches his two "Thunder Dragons" into Defense Position. Xavier arrives and aims to side with Allison in the Action Duel, but Allison bars his from dueling. One copy of "Thunder Dragon" attacks directly; Allison activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Super Soldier" in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Diego cancels his attack. Diego sacrifices his two monsters to Normal Summons "Majestic Mech - Goryu" (2900/1800). Diego sets one card. Turn 7: Allison Diego activates "Solar Ray," to inflict 600 damage to Allison for each LIGHT monster on the field, and there are two (Allison 2500 > 1300). "Super Soldier" attacks "Goryu;" Diego finds the Action Card "Flame Power" to increase "Goryu's" ATK by 400 (2900 > 3300). Allison activates "Miracle Locus," allowing Diego and Willem to draw one card, to increase "Super Soldier's" ATK by 1000 (3000 > 4000), but it cannot inflict battle damage this turn. "Goryu" is overpowered and destroyed, and "Super Soldier" then inflicts damage equal to "Goryu's" ATK (Diego 1500 > 0). "Miracle Locus" allows "Super Soldier" to attack again. "Super Soldier" attacks and destroys "Ultimate Tyranno," and "Super Soldier" then inflicts damage equal to "Ultimate Tyranno's" ATK (Willem 1000 > 0). Allison wins. Leon Kingsbury vs. Dean Grey The Field Spell is set to "Rising Air Currents." Turn 1: Leon Leon reveals "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in his hand to Special Summons "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position (3000/2500). He sets one card. Turn 2: Dean Dean activates "Foolish Burial" to send "Plaguespreader Zombie" to his Graveyard from his Deck. Dean Normal Summons "Zombie Master" (1800/0) and uses its effect to discard one card to Special Summon "Plaguespreader" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (400/200). Dean reveals that he discarded "Zombie Princess" (800/0) whom he Special Summons from the Graveyard in Attack Position as he controls a Zombie-Type monster, but it is banished when it leaves the field. Dean tunes "Zombie Princess" and "Zombie Master" with "Plaguespreader Zombie" to Synchro Summon "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons" in Attack Position (3000/2000). "Beelze" attacks "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon." Leon finds Action Card: "Flight," which he activates to increase "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's" ATK by 600 (3000 > 3600). "Beelze's" attack fails, but it cannot be destroyed by battle (Dean 4000 > 3400). "Beelze's" second effect increases its ATK by the amount of damage Dean just took (3000 > 3600). Dean sets two cards. *''Duel continues next episode...'' Featured Cards Navigation